Celibato Sustark · Versión reducida
by Sweet Masochist
Summary: La parte corta del relato. Empezando desde el sex-time.


Stark subió sus manos suavemente hasta los muslos de la chica, casi distraídamente. Dejando caricias suaves y parsimoniosas, deleitándose con la suavidad de Susan.

Ella se estremeció. _Joder... ¿Por qué me excita tanto tan sólo con sus caricias?... _Se forzó porque no se notase, pero no pudo evitar mirarle con deseo. La película acababa de empezar, pero sin duda, no le prestaría la menor atención.

Stark notó la mirada de Susan sobre él y se giró hacia ella. Alzó las cejas divertido y le dedicó una sonrisa. Continuó con sus caricias en el cuerpo de Susan, volviendo a sus gemelos, subiendo por sus rodillas, y trepando hasta sus muslos. Desliándose discretamente hasta su ingle.

Susan dejó de mirarle cuando él la miró, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo. Miró hacia la pantalla en un burdo intento de desviar su atención a otra cosa. Volvió a mirarle sin poder resistirse a esa boca, a esa perilla, a ese rostro, a esos brazos a esas manos que la estaban volviendo completamente loca. _Se acabó el provocarme, ahora me toca a mí... _Retiró la manta, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo por completo. Le miró con deseo, y acercó su mano a su sexo, acariciándolo sin dejar de mirar a Stark con una mirada de inquisición. Él era suyo, su presa.

Stark ladeó la cabeza cuando la chica retiró la manta y se quedó atolondrado observando esa maravillosa visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Aquello era una cosa, pero..., esa mano traviesa acariciándose, era otra muy distinta. Abrió los ojos de par en par, cerró los ojos y carraspeó un instante y devolvió la vista a la pantalla, resoplando sonoramente, intentando controlarse.

Susan subió su pierna por su pecho, acariciándolo con el pie, e hizo que él la mirase, colocándolo con suavidad y girando su rostro hacia ella. Se medio abrió de piernas frente al rostro impaciente de Tony Stark y continuó con pequeñas caricias que la volvían loca tanto a ella como a él. Le miró de arriba a abajo, sus labios... Soltó un gemido que se proyectó justo en la entrepierna de Stark. Susan se inclinó hacia atrás, con la boca entreabierta, y los ojos cerrados.

—Estás jugando muy sucio, ¿lo sabes, no?... —se tumbó sobre ella, quitándose la camiseta, pero sin apenas rozar su cuerpo. Colocando una mano en el respaldo el sofá y otra al lado de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia ella y pasó su nariz por su cuello, muy suavemente.

Susan gimió un poco más fuerte, sintió la respiración de Stark en su cuello, en su punto más débil. Todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó ante aquel contacto. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, la perfecta combinación, la perfecta sintonía, eran uno sólo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?... —provocó Susan—. La culpa es tuya por aparecer mojado y desnud... —gimió de nuevo, con una voz que volvía tremendamente loco al Hombre de Hierro. Y nunca mejor dicho...

—¿Que si me gusta? —dijo con voz ronca. Resopló un momento—. Sabes que me encanta... Lo sabes... Y eres cruel por hacerme esto... Muy cruel... —rozó su entrepierna aún cubierta por la ropa con su cuerpo. _Si ella puede provocarme, yo también... _

Susan se tapó la boca con la otra mano, cerrando los ojos. Reprimiría todos los gemidos que hiciesen falta para volverle aún más loco. Cuando sintió su miembro presionando en su vientre, se mordió la palma de la mano, mirándole fijamente. Estiró su mano hacia el pantalón abultado, acariciando por encima de éste.

Tony observó el movimiento de su mano, y se acercó aún más a ella, deseando que le tocase. Rozó su cuello con sus labios hasta su oreja, pero sin besarla. No lo haría...

—Tony... —gimió Susan bajando el pantalón de éste que sin duda, necesitaba una liberación. Stark jadeó cerrando los ojos al sentir que ella le desnudaba los muslos. Comenzó a acariciar su miembro con su mano, sin aún cogerlo, tan sólo repasándolo con sus dedos—. Gime... —ésta vez si acogió su miembro en su mano, en toda su plenitud, lo apretó, sintiendo las pulsaciones de éste, el tremendo calor que desprendía y se mordió el labio—. Gime... —le suplicó.

Tony besó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Susan y apretó los ojos para luego dejar escapar un suave gemido cerca de su oído, estaba acabando con la paciencia sexual de la muchacha. Esta vez sí, bes´su cuello dejando el rastro de suaves mordiscos. Llevó su mano, que reposaba en el respaldo, hasta el muslo de ella, acariciándolo y pegándolo a él.

Susan gimió a la vez que él, tanto por sentirle en su oreja, como por haber escuchado su gemido. Esa voz era una adicción y una bomba para ella. Ninguno de los dos estaban resistiéndose a la propia meta que se habían propuesto. Pero era imposible, no entre ellos. Había demasiada atracción. Susan era la dinamita, y Stark su cerilla.

—¿V-vas a poder resistirte?... —inquirió Susan con una respiración agitada, volviendo a masturbarse a sí misma, sin dejar de mirar a Stark.

—¿Y tú? —tragó saliva y la miró. Rozó su boca con las yemas de sus dedos, perfilando esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Se resistía todo lo que podía. De verdad que sí... Pero si seguía así...

—No lo sé... —susurró. Alzó sus caderas, mientras Tony se desprendía por completo de sus pantalones del pijama, lanzándolos a Dios sabe dónde. Alzó sus caderas, 'masturbando' el sexo de ella con el de Stark, alzándose y moviéndose como podía, dándose impulso con sus caderas y con sus manos.

_Joder, joder, joder... Está claro que esta mujer y yo no podemos vivir en celibato. Ni siquiera por... una hora... _

—Si sigues así, voy a hacerte el amor aquí mismo... Y me va a dar igual el celibato y todo lo demás... Tú eliges...

Susan llevó su mano hasta sus labios, lamiendo sus dedos, por donde había pasado el miembro de Stark. Se acercó a su oído, sin poder controlarse ni un minuto más.

—Estoy ardiendo por dentro, Tony... Y quiero que tú ardas conmigo...

Tony cerró los ojos arrugando el ceño, completamente excitado. Agarró a la muchacha de las caderas, aproximándola a él, montándola sobre su regazo con las piernas al rededor de su cuerpo. Acarició su vientre, y fue subiendo hacia arriba con la palma de su mano, hasta su escote, acariciando su esternón para después amasar uno de sus pechos. Estiró su otra mano, colocándola en el pecho libre, y los apretó colocándolos a su gusto. Se acercó para besarla lentamente, con deseo, jugando con su lengua y la de Susan.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, empezaron a sonar unos platillos. _Espera... Eso me resulta familiar... _Pensó Susan.

Ambos alzaron la mirada hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido. Se estaba escuchando _Back in Black. _

—¿Tony?...

—A mí no me mires...

—¿Ha sido Jarvis?

—Ni idea, pero disfrutemos de su regalito... —Tony hundió sus labios en el cuello de Susan, bajando y descendiendo por su vientre, hasta detenerse justo en el abdomen de ella, le miró con una sonrisa ladina y fue sembrando pequeños besos sobre el monte del pubis. Susan se estremeció, mordiéndose los labios. Aquella canción... era su canción. La de los dos. Susan se inclinó hacia delante, al sentir cómo la boca de Stark se hundía en su sexo. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aliento y se dejó caer hacia atrás acariciando sus pechos. La lengua del multimillonario se deslizaba traviesa y desafiante por los genitales de la muchacha. Jugueteó un poco con su clítoris, atrapándolo con sus labios, succionándolo. Susan gimió apretando la sábana del sofá. Stark acarició los muslos de ella, aproximándose de nuevo hacia ese punto con el que tanto le gustaba jugar. Introdujo su dedo corazón en el ya lubricado sexo de la chica, con la palma hacia arriba y lo movió de arriba abajo, haciendo el gesto de un llamamiento. Pero se movía lento, muy lento, y eso a Susan la ponía todavía más nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Era todo un descontrol. Sin embargo ella anhelaba que el ritmo aumentase. Movió su cadera impaciente.

De pronto, Tony la miró y aumentó el ritmo sin previo aviso. A Susan le iba a dar algo. Sintió aquel placer, aquel cosquilleo, aquella sensación única en el mundo. Y si él seguía así mucho tiempo más, ¿qué digo mucho? Si seguía así un segundo más, estallaría.

Parece que el excéntrico héroe se dio cuenta a tiempo, y se detuvo en su labor. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano y se acercó para besar a Susan, pero ella se apartó, provocándole, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Tony la miró contrariado, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Alzó la ceja y se acercó de nuevo, pero ella volvió a rechazarle.

—Siéntate...

—¿Y si no quiero?... —le provocó él.

Susan colocó sus manos en el pecho de él y le empujó lentamente hacia atrás, le hizo sentarse, y ella se colocó de rodillas en el suelo, frente a él. Se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Susan agarró con delicadeza el miembro de Tony y lo acarició de arriba a abajo, bajando y subiendo su piel. Se acercó más, pero no la probó aún.

Stark se mordió el labio con fuerza imaginando la sensación que sentiría si la boca de Susan estuviese ahora cubriendo su miembro.

—Quiero oírte, Tony... —lo introdujo en su boca, en toda su plenitud, dejándolo ahí un par de segundos.

Stark reprimió ese gemido que Susan tanto anhelaba, sólo por hacerla rabiar. Por eso, o para que hiciese virguerías con él.

—¿No?... —preguntó ella, ansiosa. Moviendo su muñeca con empeño, masturbó a Stark con intensidad, marcando un ritmo rápido. Sus pechos cabalgaban salvajes frente a la mirada lasciva de Stark. Se removió en el sofá cuando sintió cómo la lengua de la muchacha se movía también en su interior presionando su glande en movimientos circulares, de un lado a otro sin dejar de masturbarle. No pudo reprimirlo más y soltó un gemido que se hallaba preso en su garganta. Llevó su mano hasta el cabello de Susan. Ese cabello que tanto le gustaba. La incitó en un movimiento más rápido y más profundo a que la introdujese de nuevo en las puertas de su aliento, pero ella tomaba las riendas de la situación. La sacó de su boca y la lamió de abajo hacia arriba.

—Ven aquí... —dijo Stark para subir a Susan sobre su regazo.

Se levantó y se colocó sobre él, se besaron furtivamente mientras Tony deslizaba sus manos por las caderas de ella. La aupó y la penetración fue instantánea, suave, sin dificultades. Ella estaba completamente lubricada.

Susan y Stark gimieron al sentirse el uno completo por el otro. Tony se movió bajo ella, mientras Susan se volvía completamente loca. Se separó de su cuello y le miró fijamente para después comenzar también a moverse sobre él.

Saltó un par de veces sobre él, estremeciéndose.

Tony la miraba fijamente, con deseo y con pasión, apretando su mandíbula. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de ella, acariciando su piel, visualizando mejor su rostro de placer. Levantó sus caderas saliendo y entrando de ella con mayor fuerza. El choque de sus cuerpos resonaba en un sonido que a ambos les resultaba excitante. Susan se inclinó hacia él, sintiendo que estaba por llegar.

—Avísame... —le suplicó a _su hombre._..

—V-vale... —contestó él, entrecortado.

—Estoy a punto... —gimió Susan elevando la barbilla.

—Sigue... —Stark sujetó las caderas de ella, alzándola y presionándola contra su cuerpo.

—Me viene... Me viene... —Susan comenzó a convulsionarse sobre el cuerpo de Tony, y él se movió lentamente, sintiendo las contracciones de la muchacha presionando en su miembro, en un latido constante e intenso. Stark gimió a la vez que Susan, y después de recomponerse, la abrazó contra él, y se colocó sobre ella. Comenzó de nuevo a penetrarla, besando su hombro y sus clavículas. Las piernas de Susan se colocaron sobre las lumbares de Tony. Se miraron fijamente, y Susan se acercó para apoderarse de sus labios.

—Córrete... —susurró ella entre dientes.

Stark gimió y aumentó el ritmo.

—Córrete para mí... —suplicó ella. Llevó de nuevo su mano hasta su sexo, quería más... Se masturbó sintiéndose llena y ardiente por dentro.

Stark la miró y sintió un ardor en su miembro. Susan sintió de nuevo una convulsión. No podía ser... ¿Estaba a punto de llegar otra vez?...

—Voy a correrme... —dijo él entrecortado.

Eso encendió de nuevo la mecha de Susan, que junto a Tony, cayó en el abismo del clímax.

—Tony... —gimió mientras él la acompañaba.

—Me corro...

Susan apretó la tela del sofá con fuerza sintiendo cómo Iron Man se vaciaba dentro de ella, y ambos, se fundían en un orgasmo, el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

Stark se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Susan, con la respiración agitada.

—Te quiero, preciosa... —dijo él, acariciando el pelo de ella.

Susan, le correspondió con un beso en la frente.

De pronto, la canción se terminaba poco a poco, a la vez que el placer de ambos, y la armadura de Tony Stark, Iron Man, se apagó.


End file.
